digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken's Secret
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 21, 2000 (En:) September 16, 2000 |continuity= }} Davis's soccer team face one of the toughest players around. Though, he'll soon discover that Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji has an all too familiar alter ego. Synopsis Davis has a meeting with his soccer team and finds out that their next match is against last year's champions, the team who's star player is the all-famed, boy genius soccer star Ken Ichijouji. Davis and his friends look him up online to find out that last season he scored a record setting 45 goals. Davis is optimistic about his chances of winning, but the others are astonished by Ken's talent, and somewhat doubtful. Everyone is excited for Davis' first game ever against Ken's team so they (and even their Digimon) accompany him to the game. When the bus with the opposing team arrives to the game, everyone is disappointed to find out Ken is not with them. Yolei is especially disappointed as she was hoping to get his autograph. Davis asks about Ken's whereabouts and finds out that lately he is very busy doing all sorts of 'fame-related' things. Tai warns Davis that even though Ken is not present, that doesn't mean that the other team won't be hard to beat. Davis is pumped up and manages to score the only goal in the first half making the score 1-0. During the half time break Ken shows up and notices the DigiDestined standing on the field. Ken-the-Rocket-Ichijouji starts the second half and proves to be as good as everyone says, scoring almost immediately. Though Davis and his team continue to play hard the rest of the game, Ken overpowers them and scores 9 goals. Right before Ken is about to shoot for another goal, Davis slides in, tripping Ken up and scraping him on the leg. Davis goes to apologize after the game, doing his best to try to talk himself up, mentioning how he "dominated" before Ken got there. They shake hands and part, and Ken calls him a "worthy adversary". As Davis fantasizes about his future as a soccer star on the walk home, Ken is spying from a distance and claims that no one is his equal. In the computer lab the following day, Cody spots a new Control Spire on the Digital World map. They act quick and enter the Digital World but almost immediately everyone except Davis sinks into the sand. The Digimon Emperor calls to Davis and gestures towards his kidnapped friends hanging from a bridge. A huge three-headed digimon, Deltamon appears and Davis begs to the Digimon Emperor to free his friends. He takes pity on Davis and tells him that because Deltamon has three-heads, only three friends will be devoured. Davis has to choose which one of his friends is spared, but the decision is impossible. Davis pleads to take the place of his friends instead and when Deltamon approaches him and , he is tripped by . The rest of the DigiDestined appear behind Davis and the ones hanging from the bridge are revealed to be in disguise. Furious about being fooled, Davis climbs up to the cliff the Digimon Emperor is standing on. Davis tackles him from behind and they slide down the cliff. breaks the Dark Ring on Deltamon and both him and the Bakemon stop attacking. Finally, they destroy the control spire. Davis suddenly notices the Emperor has a scrape on his leg...the same one at the soccer match! Now the secret is out: Ken is the Digimon Emperor! Featured characters (8) * (9) * (9) |c4= * (11) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (22) *'' '' (23) |c5= * (11) *'Deltamon' (16) *'Bakemon' (21) *'' '' (24) *Airdramon (28) |c6= *'' '' (25) |c7= *'' '' (26) |c8= * (17) * (18) * (18) * (18) * (27) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Kari: "You think you beat him?" Davis: "Well, I don't have to flat out beat him. If I could just make it a close game against a guy like that, then I'd be a living legend, and everyone knows how much chicks dig living legends." Yolei: "Oh, Davis!" Davis: "Uh oh! It's happening already!" :—Dream on Davis. Cody: "Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Yolei: "Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides, I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh! I just want to marry him." :—It wouldn't be much of a marriage without kissing. Kari: "Good luck, Davis!" Yolei: "Don't forget to hug Ken!" Tai: "Give him a kiss, too!" :—While Kari and Yolei are being serious, Tai simply teases his protégé. Tai: "I really hope Davis hasn't gotten in over his head." Davis: "''thinking Tai probably thinks I've gotten in over my head, but I'll show him!"'' :—Does Davis know his mentor or what? Kari: "Where is he?" T.K.: "Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." :—'T.K.' mishears Kari. Yolei: "Ken's not coming, is he, Cody?" Cody: "Will you stop asking me if I say 'yes'?" Yolei: "No, I won't!" Poromon: "Lucky for me I have no spine!" :—'Cody' and Poromon suffer from Yolei's relentless pursuit of Ken. "Even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball." :—'Tai' gives Davis some good advice. Tai: "For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Davis: "Hey, I'm cool!" Tai: "More like lukewarm!" Davis: "That's so funny I forgot to laugh." :—Even after Ken arrives, Tai continues to tease Davis. "You can do it, and even if you can't, we won't think any less of you, man!" :—'Tai' being encouraging... or not. "Houston, we have a problem." :—'Davis' quickly sees how good Ken is on the soccer field. "Ken has more than just skill. He leads his team like a general leads an army." :—'T.K.' makes a very revealing observation, something he'll repeat later on about the Digimon Emperor. Tai: "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. I think you should try something first. How about scoring at least one goal against him?" Davis: "Very funny, Tai. But I guess you have a point. I'll have to try that." :—'Davis' decides to take Tai's sarcasm for serious advice. Cody: "It's a control spire." Kari: "What's it doing there?" Gatomon: "Controlling, spiring, the usual." :—The DigiDestined find a new control spire. Kari: "Why do bad guys always name things like that?" T.K.: "It's in the job description. It's right after 'really stinky breath'." :—'Kari' and T.K. comment on the name of their destination, the Forbidden Valley of No Return. "Even if this place was called the Valley of Duckies and Bunnies, with a control spire there, there's trouble." :—'Cody' makes an excellent point. "I bet he heard that." :—'Kari' after Yolei and Hawkmon get sucked into the sand. "What are you waiting for? Save me!" Later "Oh, sure then, make me look bad! Fine, then, don't save me!" :—'Fake Yolei' sounds a lot like Princess Mimi! "This must be done delicately. Delicately. You have until the sands run out to choose. And it isn't long, pretty boy. It isn't long." :—The Wicked Emperor of the Digital World. "Davis, if you've been holding back and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell 'surprise!'." :—'Veemon' after Davis offers himself up to the Digimon Emperor to save his friends. "I'll stay and guard the hill." :—'Wormmon' after Davis tackles the Digimon Emperor down the cliffside. Digimon Emperor: "I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day." Davis: "What do you mean 'twice'? Hey, how'd you get that cut on your leg? Wait, are you...? Could you possibly be...?" Digimon Emperor: "I could and I am! Ken Ichijouji!" Davis: "I'm dreaming! Ken is the Digimon Emperor?!" :—'The Digimon Emperors true identity is revealed to the DigiDestined. Other notes radio transmission, "Houston, we've had a problem", saying "Houston, we have a problem". *While holding the hourglass in the English dub, the Digimon Emperor says "Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives", a reference to the TV soap opera . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Ken announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first episode in which Davis actually calls T.K. by his real name. }} de:Kens Geheimnis